


Hope You Know How My Heart Depends

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Bonding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Human! Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Week 2018, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Space Battles, Space police or something like that, Space! AU, Valentine is a tyrant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day 4:Space! AU.Alec, doesn't have a soulmate, he's tried to find his "significant one" with the efficiency of Genesis just to get even more disappointed and convinced that he doesn't belong to anyone on the WHOLE universe.When him, his siblings, Simon and Clary, get a distress call from a planet that is not registered anywhere they have to go and help; and will meet The Downworlders, a race that is supposed to be extinct, and Alec is going to be surprised to find a man that takes his breath away like no one has ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I jumped day 3, but I’m not exactly into the Harry Potter’s thing so I didn’t really had any thought of what to write for that day, sorry.
> 
> Ok, I’ll confess I was really, really excited to post this one; I took inspiration for this fic from Voltron: The Legendary Defender and a TV show call Krypton, from the latest I took the idea of the Genesis chamber, I thought it was really interesting and it served one of the purposes I intend with this fic. I hope you enjoy it because I really did when I wrote it XD.
> 
> As I said on the fist story, this Malec Week, apart from the challenge of writing about each day’s plot, I’m going to explore different types of love, or better, ways to fall in love, so for this day is going to be: Soulmates love.
> 
> Tittle from, Can't Pretend by Tom Odell.

_Everyone in the universe had a mark over their bodies. Sometimes it was black, like a line tattoo carved over your skin. Other times it came in colors, like the paint that adorned a canvas right when it was just being started._

_There were other times when it looked like a birthmark, just a different color from your skin. The mark came in different shapes and sizes and it could be located in any part of the body._

_Said mark was the same for only two individuals, in almost every case; it connected them as soulmates. Your soulmate could be anyone all over the universe, from any planet that existed. And to find it, you just needed a drop of your own blood_

************************

Alec stood in front of the Genesis central chamber for the fifth time in his entire life, without counting when he was born. The monitor, that talked with a female voice and had one of the biggest screens in the galaxy, showed a “Searching” message, with a galaxy theme as background and what looked like a water wave that represented the signal that ran over the universe.

Genesis was a built up satellite that was located in what was supposed to be “the middle” of the universe; it was built by several races from different planets 1000 years ago. When life in other parts of the universe and the discovery that your soulmate could be from another planet, came to be known; scientist had the great idea of building it.

It had had modifications over the last 1000 years, since new and better technology and components came out everyday. It also had a robot built by the first scientist to keep the complicated system functioning.

Even though it was not built by every single race of each planet in the universe, everyone was registered into its infinite data base. Every planet, every race, every being that existed over the vast space and different galaxys, was inside Genesis’ memory. As well as every soulmate mark, DNA and match.

It was a reproduction chamber, an incubating tower and a “matchmaker” super computer. The oval-shaped silver structure that looked like a six-story building, and was surrounded by a black ring that contained multiple ship ports; was first designed to register the DNA of everyone in the galaxy with a signal and match it with the users' blood.

Meaning, someone came inside the Genesis central chamber, let her pinch the finger of said someone so she could register the DNA and then she would send a wave over the universe and show to the individual the name, gender, planet and race of the person that was meant to have the same mark.

With the years and the new technology, Genesis developed another function: the ability of holding sexual cells of different races and complete the fecundation process. This assured that babys were born healthy, safe and without any sort of complications. The technology was so well developed that even sterile people could have children or couples from the same sex, since Genesis ended up being able to create sexual cells only with a DNA sample.

So, individuals over the universe stoped conventional reproduction, they saved themselves the pregnancy and gestation time (which was different for each species and the chamber knew what each baby needed); and just simply went to the “planet” Genesis, give a blood sample, look for their soulmate, if they were a match (which was successful 97% of the times) they would go together to the center chamber, leave a DNA sample and then go on with their lives while Genesis “made” their baby and then, when the gestation time was over, they could come back for it.

With time also came technology that could prevent congenital diseases from every planet and you could even choose the appearance of your child to make it “the prettiest”, or even choose the gender. With sex out of the love equation, couples and beings in general, around the universe, became more efficient and productive, kisses where barely given despite the fact the there were _many_ people in love all around the whole space.

Because love was never out of the question, the fact that a super-computer planet was able to find “the one” you should spend your life with, didn’t meant that everyone didn’t take the chance to meet and fall in love with their apparent soulmate before making decisions for their lives.

Genesis was able to do her work because soulmates held a blood deep connection. You could love several people during your entire life, but nothing would ever feel like loving _that_ particular individual. It was something that felt heart-deep, you could feel their love and care on every bone inside your body; it was a feeling that left you breathless with a glance and could kill you if that one being was taken from you.

Soulmates loved each other unconditionally and forever. If you haven’t found yours, you tend to feel an emptiness that wasn’t mortal, but was like walking the winter streets of the earth wearing only a t-shirt, you’ll miss the warmness of your coat.

And because of that missing piece was that Alec was standing in front of Genesis’ principal computer, waiting for her to throw the results.

And as the last five times before, the message in Genesis’ screen said: “Sorry, I couldn’t find a match. Make sure you have a soulmate mark in you body or you had placed blood in the sample tube.”

Alec sighed, he didn’t knew why he kept doing this. The first time he stepped inside Genesis, he was with his siblings, Isabelle and Jace. He was 20 years old, Jace was 19 and Izzy was 18 and they were all very excited to try the matching system of the central chamber.

They started training at the Space Squadron to Maintain the Peace (SSMP) a year before that and were assigned to their first mission. Their commander Luke Garroway, a hybrid between human and a race from a rare place called Laicania, sent them on a simple mission where they had to take supplies to a planet.

After their mission Luke authorized them to go to Genesis and make the blood test to discover their soulmates, it was something that everyone had to do in their lives.

So, the three of them stood in front of the big screen that offered them a sample tube that held a capsule with the needle that was meant to pinch their finger.

Isabelle went first, and after offering her blood, the monitor showed the name “Simon Lewis” from the planet Du Mort, his race was Vampiric.

The Vampiric were one of the human-like races that existed, the differences were only a few. Their hearts only needed to beat once every two hours, their skin was very pale in very case, and they had animals in their planet from which they drank blood to feed themselves.

Alec was a little worried that her soulmate was a blood-sucking race, but his sister looked very happy and not worried at all.

The next one to go was Jace, who, to everyone’s surprise, got a human from the earth, Clarissa Fairchild. And more surprising was the fact that they discovered that Clary was Luke’s adoptive daughter and have been wanting to be a part of the SSMP for while.

In the end it was Alec’s turn, he was really excited for the result. He always knew and felt different from everyone; he realized it was because he liked men rather than women. But also he always felt a little out of it, his siblings always stood out in front of everyone as Alec just stayed in the dark.

But for some reason Alec felt like finding a soulmate was what he was missing to improve his self esteem and finally “fit in.” But everything went to hell when Genesis showed that message that will became familiar to him eventually.

He tried again two more times encouraged by his siblings, but the result was the same. Alec tried not to let it get into him, but it was very hard, he felt the chamber that time with a sadness he never experienced before.

Eventually, Clary and Simon joined their patrol ship from the SSMP and he haven’t seen his siblings happier. They brought the best in them, and though Alec was always grumpy with them, he actually considered them a part of his family.

Five years passed since that first time and Alec grew up, and realized he didn’t need an individual named by a machine to be himself and happy. He became the best soldier out there and his gentleness was heard all over the universe; Alec still felt an emptiness inside his chest, but over the next five years he learned to just live with it. He just started the tradition of going every year to the Genesis chamber to see if the results would be different.

But right now, standing in front of that same screen and feeling the void in his chest a little deeper, Alec thought it was finally time to stop. The soulmate connection was beyond a mark that was on your body, it was something you felt in your heart and every time Alec received the answers he felt a darkness he couldn’t understand.

Sighing he got out of the Genesis principal building and back to his ship where Izzy was waiting at the door. At seeing his brother’s face she put on an oxygen mask and ran to hug him.

“Hey,” Alec said. “You know that this pressure is bad for your brain, right?”

“In Genesis that is not that much of a problem, big brother,” she answered. “Still the same?”

Alec nodded sadly as they entered the ship.

“I think I’ll stop doing this, Izzy,” Alec told his sister as he removed his helmet and his sister the oxygen mask. “I’m just hurting myself and maybe I’m just one of those few people that doesn’t have a soulmate.”

“But, Alec, you have a mark,” his sister said.

“I know, Izzy but maybe it’s just a mistake, maybe it was something wrong in my DNA as Genesis was making me.”

“Alec, if we are going to talk about Genesis making mistakes, couldn’t be possible that there is something wrong with those results.”

“For five years? You know that she gets maintenance every 6 _jingles_ and I’ve tried this eight times, Izzy.”

“First, don’t say ‘jingles’ we are still humans from the earth, so say ‘months’ please,” his sister answered making Alec roll his eyes. “And second, I think that you can’t loose hope, the universe is way to big so maybe your soulmate is out of Genesis’ reach.”

“I don’t know Iz, I don’t want to think about it anymore. Let’s go to the front cabin to see how the others are.”

Izzy followed his brother to the command panel of their ship with a worried face; she knew that her brother always dreamt of having a soulmate and he looked forward to have someone at his side forever. His only worry used to be that the machine showed him a result with a female partner when he liked men.

But now, he was the best soldier that there was and the most brave, gentle and amazing person Izzy knew. His bother deserved happiness more than anyone and someone who made him smile freely like he stopped doing a while ago.

They stepped inside the control room where Jace, Simon and Clary were. They all sent Alec a questioning look to which he answered with a shook of his head.

Jace was going to say something but he raised his hand stopping his brother.

“Let’s focus on the important,” Alec said moving to the ship’s panel. “Any call for help?”

“No,” Jace answered with a sigh. “But we keep receiving that weird signal we started getting a week ago.”

“The difference,” said Clary typing something in on a computer. “Is that today it have been getting it more constant and stronger.”

“Simon,” Alec called. “Still unable to decipher what it is?”

“Well,” Simon said typing and typing on another computer. “I haven’t told any of you but I’m about to, and with the signal getting as strong as it’s been today it’s just a matter,” Simon made a pause to type some more. “Of…” More typing. “Time,” he hit enter and smiled.

He pulsed another button and what he had on his computer was projected over the front glass of the ship with the computer screen system they had.

“According to this,” Simon said reading on the screen as they all did. “It’s a distress call!”

“They are calling for help with a government issue,” Izzy said with surprise.

“But why they would send a distress call in an encrypted message?” Jace asked.

“Guys,” Clary said typing in her own monitor; they all looked at her. “It’s not only encrypted but it’s also in a very old language.”

“That is why this looks so weird?” Alec asked looking at the screen.

“Yes,” Clary said. “But Izzy, you understand it.”

“Not all of it,” Izzy said. “You said a very old language and it is; but also it has been long forgotten. This is warlockian.”

“What?” Jace said. “But that can’t be possible; weren’t the Downworlders the only ones who could speak that?”

“Exactly,” Simon intervened calling everyone’s attention. He had a very worried face as he looked at them. “This call is from Edom, the Downworlders planet.”

“What?” They all asked.

“They are supposed to be extinct,” Jace said.

“I know but-“ Simon started saying but was interrupted by Clary.

“They aren’t. Here it says that they are under a terrible tyranny and that the tyrant made the universe believe they died. Alec, they need our help.”

“It can be a trap,” Jace said. “We don’t know if this is even true.”

“But we are still going,” Alec said. “They need our help and we are meant to go. Jace, get the sonic jump ready. Simon, set the coordinates for the Caliga system; we are going to Edom.”

“Yes, sir,” they both answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's crew arrive to Edom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments; you really seem to like this fic. Sorry for not updating sooner, life got in the way. 
> 
> I don’t know if all the made up names are confusing but here are the explanations if you forgot something.
> 
> Genesis - the planet-satellite capable of finding your soulmate in any part of the universe. And capable of creating babies.
> 
> **Downworlder** \- A humanoid-species over space that was supposed to be extinct.
> 
> **Edom** \- the planet from where Downworlders are.
> 
> **Warlockian** \- language that de Downworlders speak; also is the way they call a very specific race of Downworlder that is like loyalty.
> 
> **Caliga** \- the system in which Edom is located; is like the solar system for us.
> 
> **Jingle** \- period of time; it’s a term used on space and it’s the equivalent to a month.
> 
> **SSMP** \- Space Squadron to Maintain the Peace; the organization or “space police” our characters belong to. Most are human but that is because we are better with weapons.

The Caliga system was one of the furthest ones in the universe; they had to travel a part before doing the two sonic jumps it took to arrive there. Also, it was a system with very frequent asteroid storms and belts.

As they headed to their destination; Alec stood shirtless in front of the mirror inside his room. He turned slightly around to look at his back. Alec always thought his soulmate mark was the prettiest between him and his siblings’ ones.

His sister had a snake that started on her right thigh and climbed to her waist, where it surrounded her back and ended with the head resting just bellow her breast. The snake was completely black except for the emerald green eyes it had; Simon had the same big tattoo-like marking on him.

Jace and Clary had something more discrete; over their left shoulder they had something that looked less like a tattoo and more like a birthmark. It was different from their skin color and had the shape of a star and the size of a penny.

But Alec thought their marks weren’t as awesome. In the middle of his shoulder blades he had a 5 cm equilateral triangle which lines were in a strong, metallic cobalt blue; and in the middle, there was a triskelion in metallic cobalt blue too. The past, the present and the future; that was on Alec’s back. He liked to think that the mark had a meaning, a connection; but after not finding his soulmate for the fifth time, the mark lost its charm.

He looked at it and suddenly it didn’t seemed as bright as it used to do. Alec wished he could erase it and never see it again. That mark only made him feel pain and remember there was an emptiness inside him he couldn’t explain and would never fulfill.

Alec’s eyes suddenly watered as he looked at the mark in the mirror. He pulled his gaze away and cleaned the tear that ran down his cheek; he was a 25 year old man, he wasn’t about to cry over a person that didn’t even existed. His work was his life; that and his siblings was all he needed.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted his train of thought.

“Alec, you there?” Asked his sister at the other side.

“Yeah, what is it?” Alec said cleaning another tear and quickly putting his stoic mask up.

“We are here,” Izzy answered.

“Ok, wait for me on the control room, I’m coming.”

Izzy answered with an okay and Alec heard her steps as she retired. He put the shirt back on and sighed and composed himself; they needed him in this planet, he couldn’t brake, no matter how bad the situation for him seemed. He nodded at himself before going out of his room to the control place.

When he arrived there, he could see his family looking at the big glass of the front, at a planet with a pink-green atmosphere on it. Alec could see some very blue shapes on it that actually looked like water.

Simon was a technology expert. Isabelle knew a bunch of languages from across the universe and was expert in other species and races’ anatomy. Jace knew everything about ships and distances across the universe. Clary was an expert in planetary knowledge. Alec was the commander and the best fighter, but he also knew a lot about the biology and botanics from all kinds of places; the planet he hadn’t visit, he had read about in books.

But since Edom wasn’t even supposed to exist, Alec didn’t knew what to expect from the planet. The Caliga system had two stars with 2/3 the power of the sun and the planets orbited around them in an oval. It was really weird how the two stars looked like twins and rotated around each other.

It had seven planets and Edom was the fourth furthest from the two stars. The planet had two moons 1/3 the size of the earth’s and Alec could tell they were at a bigger distance. Also the planet was half the size of the earth.

“Clary,” he asked in a commanding voice. “What can you tell us about this planet?”

“Edom Evileheim was its primitive name until it evolved and formed to the planet we are seeing know; that was millions of years ago. It suffered several climatic and spacial catastrophes just like earth; asteroids, earthquakes, an ice age, volcanic eruptions; and the formation of its two moons: Asmodeus and Azazel. It has an straight axe of rotation.”

“So, no seasons,” Jace said.

“No,” Clary answered. “Not as we know them. It has periods of rain and dryness but nothing else.”

“Normal rain?” Alec asked and Clary nodded. “What else?”

“It’s very similar to earth actually. The difference is that the sky is pink because of the components in its atmosphere. It has low levels of carbon dioxide because of the rich vegetation in the whole planet. But weirdly its levels of oxygen are not as high; breathing in there is like breathing at 4000m over the sea level on earth; it’s not that hard but needs adaptation.”

“So we can enter that place without a suit?” Izzy asked, Clary nodded again.

“Anything else?” Alec asked her.

“The planet is opposite from earth in water resources; while we have 70% of the land surface cover in water. They only have 31% of it; though 20% of it is sweet water and apparently they can live out of both; the rest of the planet is land because they don’t need that much water. I’m not sure how they are geographically divided but most of the constructions have been destroyed. And finally, it has a lower gravity than earth so you’ll feel lighter.”

“What number?” The commander asked.

“7,43 meters per square second approximately,” Clary answered.

“Okay, so basically we can totally get in there without dying and without a suit,” Alec said.

“Yes, it is actually very similar to earth and the Downworlders are another human-like species.”

“Did you know all of that on your own?” Jace asked his lover with an amazed voice, making Clary blush.

“Well, I can tell a lot of things by just looking at a planet on the outside; but I had to look for the numbers.”

“You’re amazing,” the blond told her.

“If you’re done with your flirting, I’d like to land, thank you,” Alec said with a very serious, grumpy voice.

“We have a problem,” Simon said as he was looking at his usual computer.

“What?” Izzy asked him.

“I was able to track where the signal came from; and it’s actually one of the few cities that are still standing. It was called the city of glass because it was made of a very rare metal that can only be found inside the planet and looks like glass; but the whole city and planet is like a fortress on its own, if we try to land there without authorization they are going to turn us to dust.”

“Izzy, fly us in front of the place Simon is talking about,” Alec ordered.

The lovers exchanged coordinates and the next minute they surrounded a part of the planet and were looking at a huge part of land that had one of the small oceans at the side. Alec sighed.

“Simon, can we send a message to the same place where the other came?”

“Yes,” Simon answered. “I can direct the message to the exact coordinates and device.”

“Ok, Izzy, can you translate it?”

“My warlockian is not that good but with the help of a translator I can.”

“Ok, Jace activate the defenses of the ship in case this goes wrong.” Jace nodded and started typing on the controls of the ship. Alec wrote the message before passing it to Isabelle. It said:

_”This is Alec Lightwood, the commander of the 76 ship of the SSMP. Me and my crew are here because of the distress call we received to our ship a week ago._

_We are requesting the permission to land in your city and for you to deactivate your defenses so we can fly trough.”_

When Izzy translated the message, Simon codified it and they sent it to the planet. While they waited for an answer the crew went to rest, or eat, or whatever activity. Everyone except Alec, who stayed sitting at the pilot chair looking at space waiting for the answer.

He was a man for his work; every call he got, he listened to it and always tried to do his best to help everyone. But there was something about this planet; that made something stirred inside of him. Alec couldn’t explain the strong pull he felt towards this planet.

His desire to help in this place, somehow, pressed right inside the hole he felt because of his soulmateless mark. Alec sighed and started writing the report he had to send Luke, while he waited.

A minute became 15 and they became an hour; without an answer from the planet. The 76 ship’s crew came to the control room to tell him that they had to leave. Alec insisted they waited a little longer. After a few more minutes he decided to give up too and told Jace to prepare the ship so they could go back to the base on earth.

The second the order left his mouth, he felt a pressure inside the void of his heart. Alec gripped his chest, what was wrong with him? They were only leaving a planet that didn’t answered, he never felt something like that before.

Taking a deep breath he tried to control the uncomfortable but bearable, pain. His brother got everything ready and announced to Alec when he finished. Just when the commander was about to order Jace to take off towards earth; the message alarm ringed on the ship.

The whole crew looked at the main console and then towards Simon who was already behind his computer. The vampiric adjusted his glasses and started typing.

“It’s from the planet,” he announced with a slight smile. Alec felt an amount of relief that took him by surprise. “Is encrypted but not that much; give me a moment.”

“Do it as fast as you can,” Alec told him gently making his brother in law nod.

They all looked at Simon expectantly and since the man didn’t liked to be pressure, Izzy went to his side and started massaging his shoulders making him sigh.

Alec wasn’t exactly jealous of what his siblings had; he was actually happy for them. But he wished he had that too; the way you reacted just by having your soulmate close by, it was something he would never experience. Clary was petting Jace’s hair out of anxiety while his brother caressed her hand and Alec could practically hear them purring; and could also, practically see the energy flowing from Izzy to Simon and the other way around.

He shook his head to shake those thoughts out. Today he decided he would stop suffering from that and if he ever fell in love with a man that didn’t have a soulmate either, he would embrace it; if not, he’ll lived happy with his family and his job.

“Got it!” Simon announced happily making his mate smile and kiss his cheek. “Babe, can you read it?” Izzy leaned closer to the screen and looked at the message before nodding.

“This is Magnus Bane leader of the Resistance here in Idris. I was the one who sent the message a week ago, thank you so much for answering. I hope this doesn’t get to you…” Isabelle stopped looking at the word. “I don’t know what this means.”

“Send the word to me, Simon,” Clary said and walked towards the other computer; the vampiric did just that. The redhead did a couple of things before speaking again.

“I hope this doesn’t get to you that late,” she said. Izzy nodded before she continued with the rest of the message.

“We are under the tyranny of Valentine Morgenstern and we need help to defeat him. He is killing us, he has destroyed 70% of our planet and I know he will bring down the 30% left. If I deactivate the defenses now he will notice, so if you can, give me half an hour and I will lower the barriers so you can land without being detected.”

The principal chamber of the 76 ship was left in silence for some moments, they were all processing the message.

“Valentine Morgenstern,” Alec was the one who cut the silence. “Why does the name sounds so familiar?”

Before anyone could answer, Jace gasped getting the crew’s attention.

“Clary, what is it?” He said standing with a worried face and walking towards his mate. Just then, they noticed Clary’s very pale face; she looked terrified and surprised and Jace could feel all of her emotions through their soulmate bond.

The redhead stood and threw herself at Jace the second he was at her reach. The blond one hugged her tightly petting her hair in a comforting way.

“What is it, baby?” He asked her softly. Clary just hugged him for some more moments before pulling away. When she did, she had a couple of tears running down her face.

“You don’t remember?” She asked the rest of the crew, who were looking at her with very worried faces. “Valentine was the crazy man who tried to take over the SSMP 25 years ago; after he couldn’t be commander he decided to leave earth to look for a place that would ‘actually have him’. He seeded terror in multiple planets with his tyrant ways and then suddenly disappeared.” She stopped as more tears ran down her face. Jace hugged her from the side and kissed her hair.

“I remember,” Izzy said softly. “Is part of the SSMP historical record.”

“But why is it making you cry, Clary?” Alec asked with his worried-big brother’s voice.

“He… Everything makes so much sense now,” she said moving away from Jace and pacing around the room. “15 years ago the news of Edom being destroyed and the Downworlders extinguishing shook every corned of the universe. They said that something happened inside the planet that killed the entire species; they were erased from the records and even from Genesis and the planet was way too far for anyone to actually corroborate what had happened-“

“It was Valentine’s fault,” Alec concluded interrupting her, making Clary stop and look at him with a nod. Now she wasn’t crying anymore, she just looked really angry. “He made sure no one went to check on the planet to stop his regimen of terror. And now this people have been under his tyranny for over 15 years.” 

When that phrase leaved his mouth he gripped his hair in horror while Clary nodded and said exactly.

“Holly shit,” Simon said. “That is so wrong”

“But still,” Jace said with a deep careful voice. “That still doesn’t explain why it made you feel like that.”

They all looked at him while he looked deep into his mate’s eyes. Jace placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to show Clary that he felt everything she did through their connection.

You didn’t exactly felt every emotion your soulmate did through the bond; only the strongest ones. But Clary must’ve felt a huge amount of distress for Jace to feel it so vividly and strong inside him.

“There’s one more thing,” Clary said with a broken voice lowering her face. “Remember that my parents wanted to keep me away from the SSMP and its lifestyle?” They all nodded, Luke was their boss on the earth and Jocelyn was a former SSMP member, but neither of them wanted Clary near the Squadron.

“And remember that one of the reasons for that was my biological father?” Clary continued and they all nodded again. “Well… Valentine is… He’s my father.”

The collective gasp could be heard in the whole chamber. Clary felt ashamed and couldn’t look at any of them.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“What are you apologizing for?” Alec asked being the first one to recover from the shock.

“For not telling you!” Clary exclaimed finally looking at her commander. “And because the biggest asshole in the history of the universe is my father.”

“That is not your fault!” Jace told her walking towards her and taking her hands. “It’s not your fault, Clary, you’re a good person. The most amazing and strong woman I know, apart from my sister, and the decisions your father made with his life are not your fault.”

“Jace is right,” Simon said. “You’re awesome and as far as we are concern, Luke is your father; Valentine wasn’t there for you, Clary, like ever.”

Isabelle nodded in agreement smiling reassuringly at her. The redhead finally looked at Alec who had a very serious face.

“The commander Lucian Garroway is your father, Clarissa; and he raised you to be a strong determined woman who will fight for the ones you love with a ferocity only a few have. You are a part of this crew and a part of my family. Whatever that bastard did, it was his choice and we are going to end his regimen now.”

He smiled at her and Clary sniffed with a nod thanking all of them. They shared a group hug before Alec ordered them to get everything ready for when Magnus opened the gap in the security.

Half an hour later, Simon registered the change in the defenses of the city but the problem was that the space they had to fly through, over the planet’s shield was really small. There was like an invisible wall that would left them destroyed if they touched it.

“Simon,” Jace called him. “The gap is big enough for us to fly through?”

“Well, it is if we were to stay static, since in has the length of the ship, but is too dangerous to risk-“

“That’s all I need to know,” Jace interrupted him and sat on the pilot chair fastening his seatbelt. “Alec, you know I’m the best pilot out there, I can fly us inside the planet through that if you let me.”

“It’s dangerous, Jace,” Alec said looking at him.

“I know, but I can do it. Trust me.”

The commander looked at his brother for another second before he nodded. If there was anyone who could fly there, it was Jace. They all took their sits and fastened their belts.

Jace grabbed the wheel of the ship and smirked.

“Let’s do this.” And with that he pushed the lever to start the ship.

The blond pilot reached a speed that was a little dangerous but was the speed needed before he entered the “tunnel.” The 76 ship’s crew gripped their sits in nervousness; all of them except for Clary who was smirking and trusted Jace’s ability blindly.

Jace rotated the ship to keep the edges of the void on sight and that made the crew curse in fear. He was giggling as he traveled inside the planet’s atmosphere.

“Almost there!” He exclaimed as they entered the planet in the direction of the city.

“Jace!” Simon called with a scared voice. “Ma- Magnus sent us the coordinates of where we should land to hide and not call the attention.”

“Send them to me, Si,” Jace said almost finishing the void. He accelerated a little more and in the next minute they were out as the coordinates arrived to the pilot’s screen.

When they got out of the tunnel, Jace started traveling towards the place where they should land. It was in the middle of a very thick jungle beside the city. They landed on a clear space in there. Once the ship touched land they all exhale in relief.

“Was all of that show-off necessary?” Isabelle asked her brother. Jace giggled before he nodded.

“It wasn’t show-off; I needed to keep a sight of the border and the faster I got in, the faster you’ll breathe.”

Simon opened the gate of the ship and it was Alec the first one standing on the edge of it. They all took their weapons and walked closer to their commander.

The second they set eyes on the planet, they were left breathless. The ship was in the middle of a huge jungle; full of threes and plants and life. The birds were flying and the animals were everywhere. It was difficult to breath just like Clary mentioned, but they didn’t cared much about that and just took it slow, one deep breath at a time.

“This is beautiful,” Clary said mesmerized.

“It is,” Izzy agreed. “Big brother, what can you tell us about all of this?”

“It’s,” Alec was left wordless. “Iz, this is beautiful. I’ve only known about this trees on books, I’ve never seen one in my life, anywhere. There are plants that I don’t even know what they are.”

Alec gave a step outside and noticed how, effectively, you felt lighter in there; he could give normal steps but somehow walking felt weird. He looked around him with a smile no one has ever seen on him before. The jungle was all kinds of greens but also some of the trees and plants were a bright blue color that combined with the pinkish sky; it looked like a landscape taken from a dream.

“This trees… They glow on the dark,” Alec said with an exited voice. “They have bioluminescent cells inside their DNA that makes them glow in all kinds of colors. Which means that some of the animals that live in this planet must have the same characteristic.”

“Like in Avatar?” Jace asked.

“Exactly!” Alec said. “It is very much like Pandora from Avatar. Guys, this must be beautiful at night; if this is how it looks on the day.”

They all giggled because their commander looked like a child who just received his wanted Christmas present.

“But look at that, Alec,” Clary said pointing behind him.

When the commander turned around he could see the perfect complement of the sight. Normally, cities looked like a disturbing mark on the perfection of nature; but not this one. Some meters away they could see buildings and structures, part of a big and imposing city; but they weren’t the color of a normal structure, they looked like bright glass and reflected multiple colors thanks to the light of the two suns of the system.

The city looked as much part of the jungle as any tree of it. The colors of everything were beautiful and Alec understood why it was called the “City of glass.”

Their staring at the landscape was interrupted when they saw a group of beings getting closer to them from the direction of the city. They were armed with something that looked like a laser-gun and all of them looked pretty much like humans. Some of them had weird skin colors and some had animal-like parts on their bodies.

Because of the heat of the planet they were dressed really lightly; some of the males were shirtless and had short, soft pants. Others had shirts that looked really soft and thin. The women where dressed in sleeveless shirts or just wearing a bra and shorts, or simple skirts of pants.

The crew walked down the gate to stand beside their commander as they all took their weapons out. Alec’s childish happiness turned into his normal stoicism in a second and he was staring at the groups cautiously.

They where like ten of them walking at a firm step. The group was lead by a caramel skinned man; who’s body was toned and muscular to a perfect level. He had slanted penetrating eyes and as he got closer, the crew noticed that his pupils were golden with a cat-like shape; his factions were sharp, but soft on some places. The man was shirtless, covered with a bunch of necklaces and had paintings over his body.

He was wearing blue pants and a very soft purple cape that looked like a thick veil. His hair was black, sticking up, long in the upper part, and very short on the sides. Also, he had a tail; covered in black fur and moved from side to side with each step. Alec was mesmerized by the beauty of the man.

When they were standing at a distance of two meters from each other, the group of natives stopped.

“Are you the crew of the SSMP ship?” The caramel-skinned man asked with a velvety voice that surprisingly, didn’t had an accent. He had a very good English for an “alien.”

“Yes, we are,” Alec answered. “I’m Alec Lightwood, the commander; and this is my crew.” When he said that, each of the members of his crew said their names to introduce themselves.

The group of natives relaxed and lowered their guns. The leader thanked the universe and walked closer to them without any hostility. Jace raised his gun but Alec stopped him saying it was fine. He approached the shirtless man, meeting him in the middle.

“I’m Magnus Bane; I was the one who sent the answer. It’s really nice meet all of you,” saying this he stretched his left hand in presentation. Alec looked surprised for a moment but then he realized it must be a part of the culture; so he reached with his left hand to hold Magnus’.

The second their skins made contact they both gasped. Through their bodies, was like a lighting had just pierced them. Alec never felt something that strong in his life and he felt a pleasant heat running through his body.

Suddenly, his heart started beating faster and he saw how Magnus’ cat pupils dilated by the contact. They held hands for more time that was actually appropriate until Alec realized that they were.

“Ni- Nice,” He cleared his throat at how hoarse his voice suddenly became. “Nice to- to meet you too.”

With that he blushed and let go of Magnus’ hand as if it had just burnt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SpoonKiller03](https://twitter.com/SpoonKiller03)  
> Tumblr: [A BLOG...](http://spoonkiller03.tumblr.com)


End file.
